Tin Man
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles is different, then again so it everything else. Futurefic, dark future, dark fic and a sprinkle of time travel for good measure. Rated for violence and also because I'm paranoid. Story used to be called Cold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Futurefic, dark future. No Cora slightly AU.

_A/N: This isn't going to be terribly long only 2-4 chapters. _

_ Hot. It was so hot, he was burning up, he had a fever, no that seemed wrong, hot so hot. He was going to burn up. Why was nobody helping him? Why was nobody helping him! He was going to die! He was going to burn into ashes! The flames were they real? They certainly felt real or was it his fever? He was so hot? So hot and he couldn't breath. Was that normal with a fever? His thoughts went kind of fuzzy and he felt himself being lifted up. Was his mom or Dad coming to help him? He didn't know and he was barely hanging onto to consciousness as it was, so he just clung onto whoever had him in their arms. They were suddenly out of the heat and he could feel air moving around him. He felt himself being lowered to the ground and then one glimpse of the man that had saved him before his vision went black. _

Derek's eyes flew open and he looked around where he was sleeping, it was an automatic thing he had been doing for years. The dream had also something ha had had for years but he didn't really want to think about that at the moment. He relaxed a bit as he realized he was in familiar surroundings, albeit not incredibly pleasant surroundings. The place smelt of mildew and it had garbage lying around ,but it wasn't the worst place he had stayed in, at least it was private and had a lock. He moved his head towards the entrance of the place as he heard someone enter. He knew who it was though and didn't move to intercept him. He just waited until the person came into sight.

The man put down a bag down on the counter that was covered in trash, they really should pick up their place once and in a while. The man was wearing a leather coat which was filled out by his thick muscular body. Under his leather coat he wore a plaid shirt, plaid shirts were one of the few things that hadn't changed about him. Most of his skin was covered by clothes except for his hands, neck and face and all of those were a mess of scars. Derek would have scars as well, if it wasn't for the fact he was a werewolf and had better than human healing powers. The man's hair was kept short so that it wouldn't get in his way. Of course the most noticeable thing about him at the moment was the huge gauze pad that hid his forehead from view. The man nodded at him

"Derek." it had been a long time since he been called a nickname by Stiles. Sometimes, rarely he told himself he missed it. He missed the optimism and the sarcasm that had come from Stiles's bubbly younger self, but at the same time he knew what had happened to make Stiles like this. Stiles tossed him a burrito, Derek nodded his thanks and dug into the cheap burrito. Stiles unwrapped his own burrito and bit into it.

"What do we have today?" Derek asked Stiles because he was much better at remembering what they had to do then he was. Stiles took another bit of his burrito while he took a small notebook out of his back pocket.

"Another kanima." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, Derek copied the movement. Ever since Stiles, Alison, and Scott had done the spell to find their parents Beacon hills had attracted every supernatural thing from miles around. Which meant a lot of werewolves and some of them weren't terribly picky about who they bit. They had dealt with 4 kanima's since Jackson.

"Research." Derek asked and Stiles nodded and took a book from off the shelves. Derek didn't like thinking about how they had gotten that particular book, so most of the time he let do the research not that had ever been his strong suit anyways, and it was Stiles thing.

"And some witches." Stiles added without looking up. Derek snarled, he hated witches always trying to change the natural order of things and screwing up nature while they did it.

Derek let Stiles get to it and went to work. He worked at a warehouse loading and unloading stuff. It wasn't a bad job since he was stronger than a normal man and any breaks in body were healed quickly. Derek was back some hours later to find Stiles exactly where he had left him, like usual. Stiles didn't have a job, at least not one that he got paid for, he researched almost all the time and then the two of them would take out the threat together. Stiles used to try to make sure that they didn't kill anyone unless they absolutely had to, but now he just gave them a nonlethal choice and if they didn't take it then he chose for them the more lethal one.

It used to bother him more too...well until it hadn't. Nothing much bothered him anymore, not after everything that had happened. He had left at first, until Scott had asked him to come back saying he had no idea what to do with all the supernatural creatures coming there. He had come back and he had helped Scott try to keep the supernatural population under control. It soon became clear that peace was not going to get it done and to keep innocent people from dying they had to take some lives, not all just some.

Stiles had at the time started taking hunting lessons from Alison, because he was still adamant about remaining human. Stiles had learned the skills well but that was only because he spent every waking moment practicing them. Which was how Stiles who at the start of high school had had A's and B's, had become the kid who barely graduated high school. Which he had only really done because he had saved one of his teacher from certain death and that teacher had used their pull to talk his other teachers into giving him passing grades.

The plan had been for Derek to stay at Beacon Hills and for the rest of them Lydia, Issac, Scott, Stiles and Alison to go off to college and then come back after their 4-5 years were up. However Stiles had gone halfway through his first semester until he found out from another source that Derek wasn't doing well on his own and had packed up and moved right back to Beacon Hills. No matter how much Derek insisted he should go back to school Stiles stayed. The rest of them had never come back, and a small part of him and he knew a large part of stiles resented them for that, even if they both understood. Alison had gotten pregnant with Scott's child during college and Beacon Hills was no longer a place you want to have kids growing up, even if most people weren't aware of the fact. Lydia had fallen in love and gotten married as well in her last year of college and Issac... well he didn't like to think about what had happened to him, although he supposed technically Issac had come back.

"You ready?" Stiles voice broke him out of his thoughts. Derek eyes flicked over to Stiles who he could only barely tell was carrying more weapons then usual by the slight bulges in the places that only bulged when they had weapons on them. Derek knew that Stiles would catch him up in the car and nodded and followed Stiles out of their crappy apartment.

If you want me to continue please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I'm changing the name of this story to Tin Man because I find it more fitting so be aware. Also there might be a few more chapters then I was originally planing on.

Stiles was covered in blood, and Derek wondered when the last time being covered in blood or seeing someone else covered in blood had bothered him. Stiles had given the kanima a choice, it hadn't picked the smart choice as evidence by Stiles wearing it. Stiles didn't appear to be bothered by blood either, not that surprised Derek at all. After Mr. Stilinski had died due to the supernatural Stiles had quickly turned cold. They hardly spoke even though they lived together and had for the past several years, finding that Stiles needed to research full time and that if Derek spent too much thinking about the supernatural he went crazy. Their arrangement worked out well for the both of them. Well except that it was lonely, yeah he lived with Stiles but Stiles wasn't really the kid he used to be. all the light had faded away and just left this dark, jaded, scared man in front of him.

"We should go get the witches now." Stiles said. Sometimes Derek had to be the voice of reason, another reason why they worked so well together. although it used to be the opposite in the beginning, before Stiles had changed. Stiles body was trembled as it came down from the adrenaline rush, if he wasn't there he was sure that Stiles would go right for the witches and die trying.

"Sleep first." Derek said, Stiles eyes moved to him but he didn't argue. Derek almost wished he would, because then it would mean that Stiles actually felt something and sometimes he wondered if Stiles really did feel anymore. He just nodded and started to make his way toward the car, Derek following him lamenting the loss of the excitable boy he used to be. He pushed it the back of his mind though, Stiles hadn't been that way for a long time and Derek wishing for it wouldn't' make it be.

They made their way to his car, which was no longer a Camaro he had sold that years ago for more bullets and ammo. Instead they had a cheap, old, Toyota which was just as well since he didn't mind getting blood in the interior of this car nearly as much as he would have minded getting it in the interior of his Camaro. Stiles slid into the passenger's seat because Derek always drove when the both of them were in car since he paid for everything, Stiles never complained though, it was rare for him to even show signs of annoyance, unless it came to something supernatural.

Derek's eyes darted to Stiles when they came for a stop at the next intersection but Stiles met his gaze, Derek found himself the first one to look away. Derek found Stiles was starting to tremble more and he looked exhausted, he was definitely crashing from the Adrenaline. He was relieved when he pulled into their parking spot in the parking lot of their crappy shared apartment. Derek sighed as he realized the only way he was going to be able to get Stiles to go into the apartment was to have Stiles lean against him. He had wondered sometimes about asking Stiles if he wanted him to turn him, but then again Stiles used mountain ash to trap those he went after, which he wouldn't be able to do if he was no longer human. Helping Stiles up the stairs wouldn't be such a big deal if Stiles wasn't covered in blood and helping him would get blood on his clothes, he actually liked the shirt he was wearing. Yet another shirt he liked down the drain because Stiles couldn't kill something without getting drenched in blood. However he did it anyways, he wrapped Stiles's arm around him and helped him walk up the many stairs to their apartment, which was on the four floor. The elevator was broken and had been since they had moved in, so he doubted that it was ever going to get to fixed.

By the time Derek opened their apartment door Stiles was barely standing up straight, in fact he tried to sit down on their couch but Derek kept him upright.

"The last couch you sat on like this we had to get rid of, so no sitting down until you shower and change your clothes." he said sternly. Stiles looked at him tiredly and little petulantly and Derek could see a silver of the person that Stiles used to be. Derek stood his ground not wanting to have to buy and somehow move another couch into their apartment, which had a strange design. Stiles nodded and headed off his room, but Derek followed him.

"Don't lay down there either or I swear I won't buy you new bedding, if you do you'll have to sleep in blood that isn't yours every single night!" he yelled he heard a barely audible muttered.

"I already do." but he heard sounds that indicating that he was getting undressed. Derek stepped away from the door and turned around. Stiles tended to like coming out naked, he had done it at first to make him blush, since it had been one of the few things that made him feel embarrassed, now he just did because he didn't care anymore. He heard Stiles's door open and then a few moments later the door to the bathroom close.

Derek sighed, there was nothing he could do about Stiles and the more he thought about the more depressed he got, so he figured he could take his mind off of Stiles for a bit. The amount that Derek worked barely kept them at this dump, so they didn't exactly have extra money for cable. All they had was basic network channels which Derek flipped through before settling on a show. He heard the bathroom door open again and then Stiles's door open and close.

From how tired Stiles had looked before he hadn't expected him to come out again, but his door opened. Derek was surprised so he looked at Stiles, wondering if he maybe was more injured that maybe he had appeared, a quick glance at Stiles revealed no new cuts. Derek looked back to the TV and frowned, there was something different about Stiles he just didn't know what it was. Derek looked back at him closer and then after a moment he realized what it was that was different. Stiles bandage was off his forehead, leaving a bright pink scar spanning the length of his forehead. It shouldn't bother him so much, it was just a scar. After all Stiles had a million of them and his new one was nothing special, even it was quite large. He couldn't figure out why the scar was so important-until like lightning it hit him, he had seen that scar before, and the important part was where he had seen it.

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

That scar, he had seen it several times in his dreams but only one time in real life.. but it was impossible. He shook his head, it just be someone else. With the exact same scar? He asked himself. It wasn't exactly a common shape for a scar. It had been from a snake type man which had spit acid at Stiles, who had ducked but too slow so instead of hitting him in the eyes it hit him on various spots the top of his forehead. The acid had gone down his forehead before Stiles had wiped it off so it didn't hit his eyes. The result was a unique patchwork of deep chemical burns that had healed into deep scars.

"What?" Stiles asked jolting Derek slightly out of his thoughts and he realized he had been staring at Stile's forehead for a few moments.

"It's healed good." is what tumbled out of Derek's mouth. He had never told Stiles about the man who had saved his life when he was teen. In fact till that moment he had thought the man was delusion of his fevered mind. He thought that it was really his Dad and he had hallucinated the scar and his Dad had gone back in for more people and had never come out.

"Okay." Stiles said and turned back around a tube of some sort of strong smelling muscle pain relieving creme in his hand and went back to his room. Derek shook his head, trying to clear his mind from his earlier thoughts. He tried to focus his attention back on his show but his thoughts wouldn't cooperate. He kept seeing Stiles's scar and comparing it to the memory of the scar in his dreams. It looked exactly the same, despite the fact that that was quite impossible. He glanced at the clock and sighed, he had work tomorrow if he didn't want to be tired he would have to go to bed soon. While he was a werewolf and that afforded him some leeway on how much he had to sleep each night, he still did have to sleep eventually. Although, he had a feeling that even if he went to bed he would not be sleeping much that night

* * *

He was right he had only slept an hour last night, the only reason he was able to even pry himself out of bed was because he was a werewolf. He smelt food in the air and looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. He was running a little late if Stiles had already brought food in. A person could set their clock to Stiles, he always brought food at the same time every day. He always brought breakfast and they would go get dinner together before hunting the monster of the day. On the rare nights where there was none or the person/being agreed to the peaceful solution they would go home and Stiles would do more research. Ir was all very much the same every singe day. But today was different because all Derek could think about was Stiles's scar, which he had still yet to cover again in gauze.

"What?" Stiles voice came again this time showing a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing." Derek said, because he was pretty sure that if shared his thoughts aloud even with the amount of crazy they dealt with in their normal lives, Stiles would think he was in fact crazy.

"If it's nothing do you think you can stop staring at me?" Derek blinked and wondered if that was the longest non-supernatural related conversation they had had all week maybe all month. Derek wasn't exactly a chatterbox, he preferred to express his self with non-verbal cues. Stiles used to rattle on all the time about anything and everything and used to flail around. Now he was mostly silent and with two non-chatty guys there wasn't much conversation.

"Your scar." he found himself saying despite himself. Stiles raised his eyebrow. "It's has an unusual shape." Derek said. Stiles nodded and his hand went up his scared forehead. "Do you think that anyone in the world has a scar that looks like that?" Derek said asking the question he wanted to know the answer to without telling Stiles why. Stiles shrugged.

"Vocal answer please." Derek said, it was what Stiles to say all the time when Derek would use his nonverbal expressions he liked so much and Stiles couldn't decipher it or wanted Derek to say it aloud. Stiles looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You want me to tell you what I think about someone else having a scar like mine?" Yeah when Stiles said it that way it did sound crazy.

"Yeah." Derek said softly

"I have absolutely no idea or opinion about that. "Stiles said and turned his attention back to he book. Derek blinked, he wasn't really surprised though. He looked at the clock and realized that he was running late, he might even have to use his werewolf speed to get ready and get to work on time. He speed out of the kitchen to his room, where he put on his clothes in record time, then grabbed his keys, picked up the partially eaten burrito from the table and left.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

It was only because he was a werewolf that he was able to do his job on what little sleep he had gotten. He was considering telling Stiles to shove whatever mission Stiles was going to set them on tonight where the sun don't shine when he opened their front door to see Stiles dressed and ready to go. Derek's shoulders sagged in exhausting.

"Stiles can we do this tomorrow? I don't even have work tomorrow."

"They're witches." he said stubbornly, Derek knew that Stiles had a thing about witches, a real deep hatred of them and he knew where it stemmed from and usually he was up anytime for it, but not at the moment.

"And they'll still be witches tomorrow." Derek said back tiredly. Stiles eyes narrowed slightly at him, showing him how unfunny Stiles found his comment.

"Don't make me bite you." Derek threatened, it wouldn't turn him into a werewolf since he wasn't an alpha and hadn't been in years, but it hopefully would at least get Stiles to back off. Stiles glared at him but sat down. Derek's eyes focused momentarily on Stiles's scar again before flickering his gaze away before Stiles saw him.

"Why do you keep looking at my scar." Stiles asked his voice heavy with annoyance.

"It's just a very unique scar" Derek said then saw that Stiles still supporting an annoyed look "Look, this is going to sound crazy but someone with a scar just like yours, saved me when I was a teenager when Kate burned down my house."

"I was a kid back then and I didn't get this wound till six weeks ago." Stiles said like he was talking to an idiot. Derek growled at him, he had more patience then he used, but still he didn't like to be talked to like he was stupid.

"I know that." he growled again showing his werwolf blue eyes. "It's just... I swear the guys scar was just like that and I find it strange that with such a strange scar that more then one person would have it."

"Oh." Stiles said. "Yeah that is a little weird." Derek rolled his eyes and went to his room., shaking his head.

~.~

The next morning he woke up to the smell of...it took a few moments to place exactly what the smell was but he did it was churros. Derek dragged himself from the warm confines of his bed and made his way into the kitchen where he found both the counters and floors were clean... and churros. Derek founding himself thinking that he should postpone things more often. Stiles however made him change his mind. His eyes looked tired, even more than usual like he hadn't got much sleep at all the past night. He had a feeling that Stiles couldn't sleep until after he did what he did. He shook his head and bit into a churro savoring the taste of cinnamon and sugar. Stiles sat down across from him and waited very impatiently for him to be done. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Give me a few minutes to eat and we'll go after your witches." he didn't even know what the witches had done to put them in Stiles's list. He used to know, but after years he had stopped asking and just trusted that Stiles would only target those who were killing other people. He wasn't entirely sure he should trust Stiles, but he just didn't want to know. He ate a few more bites of the churros and purposely chewed slowly since he wasn't all that anxious to go out that morning, but he knew that eventually they would be leaving. Another few slow bites and he was out of churro, which meant that it was time for them to go. He used a napkin to clean off his hands but then found no other way to put it off any longer and stood up and made his way out the door.

Derek surprised himself by asking for the first time in ages.

"So what did they do?" Stiles looked at him surprised, and Derek wondered when the last time he had seen him looked surprised was. However, it only lasted for a moment before it faded away, making him slightly question if it had ever really been there to begin with.

"Sacrificed two virgins on the last full moon for a spell." Derek nodding and remembered suddenly why he had stopped asking.

"We're not giving them a choice." Stiles said." Derek nodded understanding, whenever they killed children, mercy was off the table. He looked again at the directions that Stiles had printed out for him and took a left turn when he supposed to. A few minutes later he came to a stop at a normal looking house, it didn't bother him, most people they took down lived in normal looking house. Rarely did they live in a cave, or swamps, or anything that looked like a lair.

The house was brown and there was nothing about it on the surface that made it look any more out of place then any other house on the street. It had a small porch and a brown old wooden fence that surrounded the house. The house had some small chips and cracks in it, but still the yard was clean and well cut and nothing screamed witches.

They scanned the house for a moment before they both as one stepped out of the car silently Stiles kept the hinges of the car well oiled specifically for this reason. The two of them looked around the house a little bit more before Stiles pointed towards the house and then to himself and pointed at Derek and then gestured at him to go around the back.

Derek nodded, he made his way over the fence and easily hopped it. The backyard was no less normal looking then the front yard had been. Although it was obvious that no kids lived there or they were real neat freaks, since there was no swing set and no toys strewn around on the ground or anywhere outside. There were some subtle signs on magic though, ones that unless you knew what they were you would never be able to see. Symbols and sigils painted in nearly the same color on supports and brown window shutters.

Derek shivered, he hated witches too, not as much as Stiles did but he still hated them. Derek bent down before entering the house and took his six inch knife with a wickedly sharp blade out of the sheath in his boot. Most of the time he used his strength or claws, but occasionally he used the knife. Having the knife had saved him enough times that he didn't go into situations like this without some sort of backup weapon, usually the knife in his hand.

He carefully and quietly made his way to the backdoor. The door was a set of double wooden doors with separate glass panels, however the glass was covered in some sort of purple fabric from the other side, probably a curtain. His hand came to rest of the doorknob and then he tried to open the door only to find it locked. Which didn't really prove to be a problem, not with his werewolf strength.

He heard the distinct sound of splintering wood from the other side of the house and knew that Stiles was already in the house. He brought back his leg as well and heard a similar splintering sound as the door in front of him was no longer in front of him but below him. He used his werewolf speed to move into the house, he looked around the room and saw it to be a kitchen with no one in sight. He quickly moved onto the next room which was behind a closed door, which was a bedroom. Then another bedroom and then he heard something, he stopped checking rooms and just followed the sound that he had heard. He came into the room that he was sure that the sound had come from, and found

a sight that made him stop.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: This and all my other stories are probably going to updated a little to much less frequently now depending on the amount of time I have, sorry.

A/N2: The first part of the story was from Derek's POV but the rest is going to be from Stiles's POV.

Stiles looked at the door in front of him for a moment, there was some nice workmanship in it, it was almost a shame that he was about to break it down...almost. He reared back his leg and kicked the door. He winced at the pain since it was a bit heavier then the doors he was used to kicking down but down it still went.

He quickly took his .22 caliber handgun out of his ankle hostler and gripped it in his left hand. He took a throwing knife out of one of the several pockets that lined his coat and put into his right hand. He had practiced a lot over the years and his left arm was nearly the same in accuracy as his right hand was. He looked down what appeared to be a long hallway with several doors on the sides of it. The hallway had hardwood flooring that shined slightly reflecting the light shining on it from the domed lights on the ceiling.

Stiles made his way swiftly into the house before the witches came to meet them. He opened the door closest to him and found it to be a bedroom, his eyes took in the bed, and drawers, since there was no people in it he immediately dismissed it. He turned to the next door without closing the first one because he had to find them as soon as possible. The next door was the same story, only it smelled funny like incense or something similar. It didn't matter though, no one was in there which meant that the room was inconsequential.

He moved onto the next room, opened the door and saw that this was obviously some sort of spells or rituals room due to the strange, herbs, sigals, and mystical objects around the room. However his focus was on the thing in the room that he had never seen before it all his years and with the all the witches he had dealt with. It was kind of like a mist, only it was green and glowing in an almost hypnotic way. He blinked and moved his eyes along to see three of the four witches looking at him shocked. Two of the witches were on one side in front of a stand that seemed to holding their spell book while the third witch was halfway from the stand to the light thing.

The three witches all looked similar which was because they all came from the same family. All three of them were women in their forties and if it wasn't for the ceremonial robes that two of them were wearing they wouldn't look out of place outside of the house. The one in between the stand looked like the youngest of the three of them, although he couldn't be sure and he didn't really care to make sure. She unlike the other two was not dressed in the black ceremonial robes that the others were, she was just wearing dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. However Stiles, while he took in their appearance his attention was drawn to the light thing. Stiles had no idea what the light was but he didn't get a good feeling about it.

Stiles recovered from his shock at seeing the strange item, or spell... or whatever it was quicker then they did for him unexpectedly interrupting their spells. Stiles threw his throwing knife straight into the witch that was in between the stand and the spell, the normal looking one. Since apparently she hadn't quite recovered from her shock yet, she didn't protect herself the way a witch normally would, and the knife hit her square in the forehead causing the witch to go down. The other two witches recovered from their shock and started pointing at him sending curses his way.

Fortunately for him this wasn't his first rodeo and he dodged the spells and countered ones that he couldn't avoid. He wasn't a witch, not the in the traditional sense. Traditional witches used their connection to the earth to cast spells, he didn't have a connection to the earth so he had to use his own life force. The downside was for every spell he cast he made himself more and more tired and if he used too much then he would just die. He also took his weapons one by one out from his coat and tried to throw at them. Unfortunately the items seemed to be deflected by some kind of mystical energy shield that was protecting the two witches from being hurt by the numerous pointy objects he was throwing at them.

Sometime during this fight he had started calling one of the witches in his head Craggily because her teeth were in serious need of braces. He called the other one Big Nose because she had a larger nose that looked good on her face. They were terrible nice or creative names but since he intended to kill them he didn't really care. He was started to get tired of fighting, especially since no matter what he threw at them it wasn't getting through because of their mystical shield.

He focused on an anti-magic spell, it was very draining but it was the only way they were going to get out of there. He was about to use the spell when he realized that the fourth witch who was supposed to be there was missing and whatever the spell was in the middle of the room, she had probably already made it into there. Which meant in order to make sure whatever the witches were planning didn't work, he was going to have to follow her, which meant that he couldn't use his anti-magic spell yet.

He cursed, and then used his left hand to hunt for more items. He only used the gun as a fear tactic or a last resort because then the police would come. Which was bad with witches because they could easily get out of situation by deflecting, like they had deflected the arrows and other things he had tried to hit them with. Derek couldn't get at them either because of their shield. Stiles fingered his last arrow and knew he was going to have to do something smart. He just wished he knew what, he frowned and wondered if the anti-magic spell would work only a single object rather then the whole room. He whispered on the arrow.

"Et mandavero et praecepero solutione carmina in sagitta." He was about to throw it but then maybe since there was a lot riding on the arrow then maybe the one with supernatural strength, aim, and agility should be the one to throw it.

"Derek kutupa hii." It was Swahili, supposedly, it was from an internet translation. Although it didn't matter whether or not they were actually speaking the correct thing, just that the other people in the room had no idea what they were talking about. He threw the arrow to Derek after he nodded who then threw at one the witches. It went through their shield and embedded itself through the throat of Craggily leaving just Big Nose. Stiles noticed that the circle was fading, apparently the remaining witch did not have enough power to keep it open without the other witch.

"Je, utunzaji wa mchawi mwingine, mimi nina kwenda kwa." which meant can you take care of the other witch, I'm going through. Derek nodded and Stiles quickly threw himself into the green glowing thing. Stiles hoped that what ever resided on the other side wouldn't be even more difficult and that Derek could handle the other witch while he was gone.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

The first thing he became aware of was the smell of smoke in the air. The second was that he was no longer in the house but in the woods, a somewhat familiar looking section of woods but he couldn't put his finger on where.

So it was a teleportation spell? Something about that seemed off, it was easier even for a witch to drive to somewhere rather then using a spell for something that complicated. He looked around and knew that he wasn't going to find any answer there however he found a pair of foottreads going through the dirt.

He was glad he knew how to track a person. He followed the footsteps as quickly as he could and then froze for a moment when he recognized where he was. He about half a mile from the Hale house. They had spent some time there in their early days and he had gotten to know the woods around the house very well, especially when he had been learning how to track someone. He picked up his speed no longer tracking the footsteps because of what he saw in the distance.

Flames hot orange flames, the Hale house was on fire, again. He ran all the way to the Hale house watching the flames get larger and larger as he got closer and closer to it. He froze again for a second as he realized that the house even though it was on fire looked wrong, the sections of it that weren't on fire looked strange in a way he couldn't put his finger on.

He saw a figure in the not so far distance and he slipped into silent mode as he crossed the distance between them, He circled around so that he could see the person's face without the person seeing his. It was the missing witch's who was looking at house gleefully. He heard some coughing coming from the inside of the house and frowned. No one lived in that house, they checked every once in awhile to make sure that no squatters took up residence there since Derek didn't want anyone to live there but him.

He shook his head, the witch was the priority, whatever the witch had come there to do she couldn't do it. Stiles checked his pockets and liner looking for any weapon even though he knew that he didn't have anything on him. Okay then he had one chance at this, if he missed or she saw him she would kill him before he even knew that he was dead.

He took a deep breath in and out, circled back around and silently crept up behind her. He put his arm around her throat and squeezed. If she couldn't talk she couldn't spell as easy. To make it harder he used his other arm to hit head hard enough that it certainly made it very difficult to concentrate. The witch was starting to lose consciousness. He at normal strength could just snap her neck, but he had used too much magic for that. Instead he had to wait until he felt her take her last breath. He let her body fall to the ground and then straightened up, now what?

He heard the cough in the air again and figured with the day he had why not save someone from the flames, even if the person most likely set the fire in the first place. He wasn't a fire fighter but he said

"Parte do lume para min." it was a fire deflection spell, it meant that fire didn't extinguish but it parted for him which required less life force. He made his way through the house and heard some sounds he couldn't quite figure out, but he ignored it focusing solely on the coughing. He made his way through the house following the coughing and then he found the source. It was a teenage boy, he rolled his eyes he should have guessed, he wondered if he had lit the fire with a cigarette or had a contained fire in the house which quickly become uncontrolled. Part of him wondered even he save the kids life if wouldn't do something as equally stupid in the future, but figured if he was using his life force to save him he shouldn't use it in vain. He gathered up the teen in his arms, he notice that the teen's eyes opened and closed.

Stiles paused for a moment as he felt something nag at the back of his head, but he pushed it aside since he had to focus on getting the two of them out of the burning house. He made his way as quickly as possible through the burning house especially since he felt himself getting weaker. The weakness was a bad sign, in fact he had to drop the spell for the last ten feet because if he didn't he was going to die and so would the teenage idiot in his hands.

He ran the rest of the way out of the door and felt as the fire burned him on all sides. He threw the kid down as gently as he could then hit the ground snuffing out the remaining fire. He got up off the ground and checked his body for burns, he found some on his arms and legs but nothing too bad because it had only been burning him for a few moments.

He felt exhausted truly and utterly exhausted which was why he cursed when he heard the sirens. Yeah he had saved the kid but the police weren't fond of him, although they more than anyone else knew what he did for them. They just didn't like him personally, apparently they found him to be abrasive at times. Stiles knelt down next the kid and put his hand over the kid's mouth and felt the kid breathing. Okay the kid would be fine if he left him there with that in mind he stood up and ran out of there.

Please review I'd like to know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

He ran for a hundred yards before he had to stop, stupid spells. He hid behind a tree as someone came into view From the outfit the person was wearing he could tell it was a firefighter. The firefighter stopped in front the teenage and leaned over probably to check the kids status. Stiles knew that there was no more he could do for the kid.

He continued walking just in case, he combed the forest looking for any more survivors, although he kind of doubted they would go too far. He found himself once he got a little further going back towards the road. He lifted his hood up cover his face as he came into the view of the road.

He saw the house even more engulfed in flames then before. He hoped the teenager hadn't had any friends sleeping in the house as well. He couldn't have saved anyone else though, because as it was he had burns, he would have died if he had tried to go back in the house.

There were few fire engines in front of the house trying to the get the raging fire under control, it was probably even more important to do so because the Hale house was surrounded on all sides by woods. He saw the teenager in the distance being wheeled into an ambulance. He nodded and headed away from the scene.

He walked just inside of the trees, he could see pretty well but it would be harder for people to notice him, unless they were looking for him. Not far away from the fire engines was a police car and a line of tape complete with a police officer. The poor smuck had to make sure no idiot tried to get a closer look and ended up hurting themselves. Which might have been eventful if the Hale house wasn't in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't in the middle of the day when most people were still at work.

From the officer's posture he seemed bored more than anything else. Stiles kept walking although he also keep on looking at the cop wondering if it was someone he had personal experience with or not. However the cop had his head down and his face was not in view. He kept looking though and he almost thought he was going to get out of view before the police officer showed his face when he looked up.

Stiles froze and looked at the police officer in shock, It was impossible. Three things flashed through his mind. The boys eyes, he knew those eyes they had been so familiar and now he knew exactly where he had seen them before. They were Derek's eyes, and his hair color. The second was the house he knew now why it had seemed off at the time, the sections of the house that had seemed off because they were new, unburned. The third thing though and the most important was the police officer's face, that was the thing that cemented it. The face of the police officer was a very familiar sight, Stiles had a picture of him looking exactly like he did at the moment. It was his father, his much younger father. Stiles considered himself a smart guy so putting the facts together let him with only one conclusion, not matter how strange it was. It was the past, he was in the past and he had just saved Derek Hale from the fire that had killed his entire family except for him.

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

His Dad was only ten yards away, he hadn't seen him in years and now he was only yards away. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between the two of them and hug his father. It felt strange, it had been so long since he had felt much of anything, he had kind of closed it all out when his father had died. But he wasn't died yet, he took two steps towards him before stopping.

He had been in the fire, it was very clear he had been in a fire and he hadn't stayed around. People who don't stay around generally leave because they have something to hide, something that police officers would generally be suspicious of. Besides he, the he of this time was only five and his Dad had yet to see and understand the supernatural yet. His Dad would just see him as some stranger and that would hurt.

He would talk to him, but first of all he had to clean up. From what he remembered there wasn't a motel or hotel room around for miles. Damn Hales why did they have to live in the middle of nowhere?! He wasn't sure he had enough energy to hike the many miles it took to get to somewhere where he could get a motel. To make matters worse the gray clouds which hadn't been kind enough to douse the burning house now decided to make it's presence known, which was just fantastic.

His burned clothes didn't provide much protection against the rain and so he headed into the forest to try to find somewhere where he could just rest for a few minutes before continuing on his way. After his few minutes were up he made his way back to his feet. He looked through his pockets trying to find anything that would help him. His pockets were normally lined with weapons, but they were all gone, thrown at the stupid witch, he hoped that Derek had managed to kill the last one.

An uncomfortable thought bubbled up. Would his Dad be proud of him or would he be ashamed? He killed people, granted the normal police couldn't do what he did and without him there would a lot more dead people in Beacon Hills, but would his Dad be disappointed in him? He had never thought about it before because any other time he or anyone brought it up he could just say that his father was dead killed by them so they would never know.

He found hidden in one of his pockets he had forgotten about a plain granola bar. A quick look at the package made him aware that it was expired but only by a few months and he was in serious need of nourishment. At the moment he found that he didn't care if it wasn't the tastiest granola bar on the planet earth. He found the plain granola bar to be more than satisfactory.

He continued looking his coat, the coat of many pockets Derek had occasionally called it. It was custom made and had cost a pretty penny which Derek had complained about. However, since Derek was the only one of who actually worked and Stiles was always spending his money he understand to a certain extent. Although Stiles had offered to reverse roles he would work all day and Derek could research all day, Derek hadn't taken his offer. They both knew that was the best way to work it, even though he knew that Derek just wanted to complain.

His train of thought was interrupted when he found something else, another non weapon and this one was non-food as well. It was mountain ash, huh? He thought he used up all the mountain ash years ago, but apparently he had hid some in his jacket, it wasn't much only enough to cover one person and even then the lines had to be kind of thin.

He put it back, and continued his search, he looked in every single pocket and found nothing else. Fantastic. He felt chest pains which was just fantastic because they were a warning, if he didn't get some sleep soon then his life force would run out and he would die. He doubted even though he was exhausted he could get sleep as the rain pummeled him and soaked into his clothes. He had to get to town and he couldn't walk there without dying. He was was going to die because he saved little Derek's life, it seemed so unfair. He got up from the water soaked ground and went to the line of the trees, this was his best and only hope.

He stuck his thumb out as he took in how he looked to others, burn and soaked to the bone, he doubted there was much a chance but he wasn't going to give up until he keeled over. He walked very slowly, then as the chest pain got worse and worse he stopped and just stood. Car after car passed him leaving him to die on the side of the road.

He gave up his life to protect these people in the future and they couldn't even spare a moment to save his life?! He sunk to his knees as the chest pain become worse and it really started to settle into his mind. He was going to die on the side of the road in the past...only Stiles could be that lucky. He sat down on the road and grasped his chest as the pain hit again hard. He had accepted his fate when he saw lights in the distance, it was going to go right past him like all the other lights had, he kept his eyes on it anyways and watched as it passed him... then stopped, after a long moment the car reversed. The passenger's side door was opened to reveal another familiar face.

"Do you want a ride?" it was his mom.

Review Please :)


End file.
